This invention relates to the control of airflow over airfoils, through jets, and the like. Such control of airflow is usually referred to as vectoring or directing of the airflow. The desirability of vectoring airflow for changing lift and control characteristics of an airfoil and thrust angle of a jet are well known. However, in the past, vectoring of airflow has been accomplished by maneuvering the nozzle or other structure through which the air is flowing, in the same manner that water flow through a hose is directed. The construction of such nozzles is expensive and adds weight to the structure, and the maneuvering of the nozzle is difficult and requires substantial drive forces when large airflows are involved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved method and apparatus for vectoring airflow which does not require a maneuverable nozzle. A further object is to provide such method and apparatus which is suitable for use with airfoils and with jets such as the two dimensional jets utilized in augmenting lift and control of aircraft. These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.